The Perfect Gift
by Total Nerd Girl
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and all the children are giving gifts to their mothers. But one child cannot seem to find the perfect gift...


**Author's note: So obviously today is Mother's Day! So I was thinking about the children in Fire Emblem Awakening, and this idea came up in my head. Enjoy!**

**This story is dedicated to my mom, who I love year-round. Not just on Mother's Day.**

* * *

It was a normal morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Well, it was normal except for...

"It's Mother's Day!" Morgan yelled. "How did we forget? *sigh* did any of you guys plan something out?"

"Well..." Yarne spoke up. "I have no idea what Taguel traditions are..."

"INSOLENCE!" Noire shouted. "YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!"

"Eep!" Yarne shrieked. "Don't hurt me!"

Morgan face palmed. "Anyways, we owe a lot to our moms, and since we couldn't do something in the future...at least I think we didn't...Now is our chance to show our appreciation!"

"So Morgan," started Severa, "What did YOU do for your mother?"

"I'm going to give her some rare tactical books." replied Morgan.

The other children started to talk among themselves.

"Well, if you have some ideas, get to it!" said Morgan gleefully.

Morgan smiled in satisfaction as he saw them all disband to work on their projects.

* * *

"So Owain," Cynthia said. "What do you think we should do?"

Owain smiled. "Something amazing of course! Because our mothers are amazing!"

Cynthia nodded. "Of course! Hmm...How about a heroic ballad about our mothers?"

"That's perfect!" The two Justice Cabal members started planning.

* * *

Lucina turned to her brother. "Well Morgan, I know you have your gift planned out, but what about me? What am I going to do?"

"I-I don't know." Replied Morgan. "You could give the books to Mom with me."

Lucina shook her head. "No, it needs to be something better..." she quickly sat up. "I know! I'll get her a dress!" She quickly grabbed her cape and ran towards the marketplace.

"_Lucina has quite the interesting fashion sense..."_ thought Morgan. _"I'm kind of afraid to look at what she comes up with."_

* * *

Brady paced around while Kjelle did sit-ups on the floor. "I love my ma! I really do! But I have no clue what to give her!"

Kjelle sat up. "We could try cooking something."

"You're worse than your ma at cookin'!" exclaimed Brady. "But I think I have an idea..."

Kjelle moaned. "You want to play violin, don't you..."

"What of it?" said Brady. "It's a suitable gift for a noblewoman!"

Kjelle shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not? We can do a duet." She then smiled. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

* * *

Gerome sat on a chair in the barracks while Noire eyed Minerva cautiously. "G-Gerome? What should we do?"

Gerome turned to face Noire. "Well, my mother was talking about wanting a new axe. I think I'll get her a newly forged brave axe."

Noire gasped. "Wow! I bet she'll be pleased."

"I hope so. What about you?"

Noire froze up. "I-I don't know...My mom just plays with hexes..."

"I'm sure we can think of something." remarked Gerome. He turned and saw Noire's face. _"Oh no..."_

"INSOLENCE! YOU WILL HELP ME!" she said laughing manically.

"That's what I said!" Gerome quickly pointed out, slightly panicked.

"Eek! Sorry Gerome." Noire apologized. "I think I have an idea."

Gerome sighed in relief.

* * *

Nah sighed. "Morgan is really hyped up about this huh?"

Laurent looked up from his alchemy apparatus. "Indeed."

"Maybe I could just play with my mother. I bet she would love that."

Laurent smiled at her remark. "How about a dragonstone?"

Nah sighed, "But we have practically an infinite supply! That wouldn't be anything too special."

"That is where you are wrong." said Laurent holding up a round object. "Take a look."

Nah snatched it from Laurent. "Whoa! Is this an infused dragonstone? Laurent, you never cease to amaze!"

Laurent took a small bow. "Happy to assist."

Nah carefully set the special dragonstone down. "How about you? What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, using my mother's notes, I was able to come up with these..." he then pulled out some small parcels.

"What are those?" asked Nah.

"I haven't decided what to call them yet, but when these things get lit on fire, they should release fiery works into the sky."

"Cool! Looking forward to that!" said Nah eagerly. "Fiery works, huh? Maybe we could call them fireworks?"

"An excellent suggestion, Nah!" exclaimed Laurent.

* * *

Inigo sighed and looked at Yarne. "How is it that I'm stuck with you to get ideas?"

"I don't know." Said Yarne. "But I have no clue what to do! I'm grateful for my mother, I wouldn't be here without her, but I might go extinct at this rate..."

Inigo sighed. "Well, for me, I'm planning on performing a dance for my mother. She taught it to me in the future...before she died. But now I have it all nailed down!"

Yarne smiled. "That's great! So what should I do?"

Inigo paused. "Well, your mother seems to like carrots, perhaps something related to that?"

Yarne sat up with a start. "That's it! Carrot stew!" he then transformed and started running to the kitchen.

Inigo sighed in relief. _"Now I can practice in peace."_ He then started to twirl his arms and spin.

* * *

Severa paced the floor, doing her best not to pull out her hair. _"How do you get something for your perfect mother? It's just impossible!" _she sighed deeply in an attempt to calm herself, and then she quickly kicked over a chair. _"It's not like I can do her a favor or something! I burn everything I try to cook, and I practically beheaded a horse while chopping wood! I'm just a load of deadweight..."_ she then started sobbing.

"Severa?" a voice asked. "What's wrong?"

Severa quickly dried her tears, and looked up to see who it was. "Oh hey, Morgan. I just can't think of what to give to my mother."

Morgan walked up to her and sat beside her. Normally Severa would complain, but she said nothing. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Severa shook her head. "None at all! My mother is perfect! Nothing I could ever give her will be good enough!" she said holding back tears.

Morgan smiled. "Your mother doesn't care about that. She loves you more than anything, and I think you know what to do." He then got up and walked out.

Severa sat there. _"It's true...She does love me. I just push her away. Morgan's right, there is something I can do..."_

* * *

Finally, the children were all ready. Robin was walking around the barracks, doing her duties, when Lucina walked up. "Hello mother."

Robin smiled at her daughter. "Lucina! What can I do for you?"

Lucina shuffled around nervously. "Well, today is Mother's Day, so I got this for you." She then handed Robin a package.

"Oh Lucina! You didn't have to!"

Lucina smiled. "It's the least I can do. I hope you like it."

"_Me too."_ Thought Robin. She opened up the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a brilliant dark blue coat, trimmed with gold. Robin ran her fingers down the smooth material. "This is lovely Lucina!"

"I was hoping to get you a dress." Lucina confessed. "But I thought you would like this better."

Robin hugged her daughter. "It's perfect."

"Mother!" Morgan cried while running up to her. "I got something for you too!"

Robin took the package from Morgan's hand. She opened it up and smiled. "Wow! Do you have any idea how rare these texts are? I never thought I would get the chance to read these... Thank you!"

Robin hugged both her children. "I'm glad to have such great kids!"

* * *

Sumia and Lissa were sitting out in the palace garden, chatting away, when Owain and Cynthia ran up to them. "What are you two up to?" asked Sumia.

Owain cleared his throat. "Well, we, your awesome children, have put together a legendary song worthy of your legend!"

Cynthia bounced up and down. "That's right!"

Lissa faked a smile. _"Oh boy..." _she thought.

The two children looked at each other and nodded.

"_There once was the tale of the pegasus knight! _Cynthia belted out.

_And the also the tale of a princess! _Owain sang.

_And they fought, and they fought every day and night! _They sang together.

_And to us, they are the best!"_

Owain and Cynthia sang many verses. When they finished, Lissa and Sumia clapped. "Good job you guys!" said Lissa. _"I mean it..."_ she thought.

* * *

Sully was training (big surprise there) while Maribelle observed. Maribelle appeared to be quite horrified, and Sully was enjoying every moment.

Brady and Kjelle walked up to them, violins in hand. "Hello ma- I mean mother." Said Brady. "I trust this day is treating you well?"

Maribelle looked up in alarm. "Brady! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" protested Brady. "Just doing an effort to speak properly."

"That's good, I suppose." Replied Maribelle. "So what are you two up to?"

"Yeah, what ARE you guys up to?" said Sully walking up.

"Well mother." Kjelle spoke up. "Brady and I composed a song for you. Happy Mother's Day!"

Then she and Brady sat down and played their violins. It had to be the sweetest melody anyone had ever heard. When they finished, Sully was clapping, and Maribelle was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"That was...absolutely beautiful." Said Maribelle. "You are a wonderful son." She walked up to Brady and hugged him. Sully patted Kjelle's shoulder.

"Nice job. Didn't know you played so well."

"Same here, Mother." Replied Kjelle smiling.

* * *

Cherche was flying in the sky with Minerva. She felt an extra breeze beside her, and turned to see Gerome flying beside her. "Hello Mother. I-I just wanted to give you this." He then chucked a large package at Cherche and descended to the ground.

"Well what do we have here Minerva?" she asked. She opened the package. She had a wicked grin as she pulled out the brave axe. _"Oh my! This is just what I always wanted! Thank you Gerome..."_

* * *

Noire walked up to Tharja, doing her best not to shake. "M-Mother?"

Tharja looked up. "What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to give this to you. For Mother's Day." Noire put a small package beside Tharja and slipped away.

Tharja muttered a spell, and the package unwrapped itself. She started laughing when she saw what was inside. It was a lock of Robin's hair. _"This is perfect for my hexes! How did Noire get this? But no matter..." _she then started pulling cursing implements out of her cupboards.

* * *

Nah walked up to Nowi. She waved at Nah. "Hello Nah! Want to play a game with me?"

Nah shook her head. "Not now, but I did want to give this to you." Nowi snatched the present from Nah. "A present for me? How did you know?" she ripped the packaging and admired its contents. "I've never seen a dragonstone like this before!"

"So you like it?" Nah asked.

"I LOVE it!" Nowi confirmed. "Now, let's try this thing out!"

* * *

Laurent found Miriel in her tent doing research. "Hello Mother." Said Laurent.

"Why hello." Replied Miriel. "So what business are you conducting on this fine day?"

"I come with a gift." Said Laurent, handing her some packages. Miriel inspected them.

"What are these?" she asked.

"These parcels, when ignited, should release fiery works in the sky. I couldn't have done it without your notes."

Miriel smiled. "Why thank you. We should experiment tonight! Until then, I have some research to do." Laurent left the tent feeling pretty happy.

* * *

Yarne was walking around with a pot of suspicious liquid. _"Um...I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to look like this..."_ thought Yarne. _"I hope Mother likes this."_

"Yarne." A voice said.

"AHH! DON'T EAT ME!" Yarne shouted. "Oh hey Mother."

Panne shook her head. "So what do you have there?"

"S-Something for you." He said handing her the pot. "I made it all by myself!"

Panne opened the pot and looked at it. "Carrot stew? Thank you Yarne! I will enjoy this!"

Yarne sighed in relief.

* * *

Inigo stared in awe as he watched Olivia dance. _"It's incredible how she does that. I hope someday I can match up to that talent." _Inigo sneezed. Olivia looked up in fright, and calmed down when it was just Inigo.

"Inigo! You startled me! Is there something you need? If it's pointers on dancing, I can help."

Inigo kicked the ground shyly. "Well, I've been meaning to show you this. It's a dance you taught me in the future."

Olivia smiled. "Let's see it!"

"_Alright, just like I practiced."_ Inigo took a deep breath, and began to spin and twirl.

Olivia gasped in amazement as she watched Inigo dance. When he finished, he bowed with a flourish, while Olivia applauded. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks Mother!" said Inigo smiling.

* * *

Severa walked up to Cordelia, doing her best not to freeze up. When Cordelia saw Severa, she smiled. "Hello Severa, is there something I can do for you?"

Severa choked up. "I-I want to apologize, Mother. You love me, and all I've done is push you away. I'm so sorry! I love you Mother! I-"

Cordelia hugged her daughter. "I love you too Severa. My perfect daughter."

"What did you say?" asked Severa sounding shocked.

"I said you were my-"

Severa cut her off. "I know what you said! I just can't believe it."

The other children and their mothers watched the scene in front of them.

"That is beautiful!" cried Maribelle.

Morgan smiled. "I think that was the best gift of them all."

The others agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it! Well, just want to wish all mothers a Happy Mother's Day! Total Nerd Girl out!**


End file.
